


Merry Ficmas and a Drabbly New Year

by JtGD



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Lights, Common Cold, Decorating, Deep stuff, Dougie is a naughty strange dude, First Time, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Mistletoe, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, New Years, OT4, Reminiscing, Scrapbooks, Singing, Smut, Surprises, Sweaters, Traditions, UST, Unexpected Confessions, Wingfic, sort of song fic?, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/pseuds/JtGD
Summary: Daily posts from now up to New Years! Will be disconnected drabbles of all McBusted ships plus all McFly ships (which means x2 of all McFly ships) plus a 2 ot4 McFly fics so there's something for everyone.
Using WriterofFanFics festive prompt challenge   but rejigged a little so it made sense after Christmas as I started late. 
Probably mostly shortish fluff, possibly angst, maybe smut one day? Individual ratings for each chapter.Merry Christmas/Happy holidays and Happy New Year!





	1. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pudd Fluff - can be read by anyone :)  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

He _thought_ he’d buried those feelings a long time ago. Today they seemed to come back as though they’d never left. He thinks it’s probably because of the innocent childlike wonder he sees right now, that was half the reason that made him fall for Dougie all those years ago.

Dougie, who’s spinning around in excitement, waving his arms to break the regular fall of snow that’s drifting down.

“It’s not snowed in December for years Haz! We could get a white Christmas!” And Dougie laughs cheerfully, sticking his tongue out and tasting the first snow of the year.

“What’s up Harry?” Dougie looks up from collecting soft snow on the ground in his gloved hands; halfway to making a snowball, pouting with his head tilted in question as to why the drummer isn’t joining in with the fun. Harry would take a photo of the bassist in that moment if he had a camera. _Adorable._

“Nothing Dougs. Come here a sec?”

The younger scrambles up and his face crumples with concern once he’s standing in front of Harry. “What’s wrong?”

Harry regrets causing the smile to leave Dougie’s face; mind distracted by the sole thought of wanting him to stop frowning drifting through his brain and he’s not quite processing what he’s doing until he’s oh-

Their lips brush for barely a second before Harry pulls himself together and fumbles his way through words to apologies: “I didn’t mean to- I just wanted to tell you that-“

And then this time, everything’s the other way around and Dougie’s kissing him but _much better_ and so soft and delicate but so beautiful. 

“Best Christmas present, bit early though, isn’t it Harry?”

Dougie pulls away with the look of utter innocence, arms behind his back and his head tilted again and the elder thinks his brain isn’t catching onto something obvious when- “Oh and Harry?”

“Yeah?”

A gloveful of snow is smushed against the drummer’s face and it’s gone as soon as it comes: hearing Dougie running away, laughing, but Harry’s frozen still, feeling most of snow falling down into his shirt on bare skin and shivering (but he still feels so warm somehow).

“You- You did not just-“Harry’s brain finally catches up and he runs towards the bassist, knowing this is the start of a long snowball fight although it feels somewhat different to previous years; hoping this one might end in hot chocolate and cuddles (not just for warmth) in front of a festive movie.

He knows it will, when Dougie turns and gives the drummer the look he’s seen Dougie give to those he adores before (and Harry’s longed to see it aimed at him for so long.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Weak ending though, wasn't sure how to end it) Comments and kudos much appreciated :) Nervous about this series and writing again!


	2. Gift Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flones fluff now! Danny being confused on what to do (like always) but he figures it out. Anyone can read.

There are so many things on display. So many things he could buy. However, Danny’s not going to buy any of them. It’s been birthday after Christmas after birthday of general nerdy gifts that he knows Tom will love, but he wants this to mean a little more. He felt really lucky that his boyfriend is pretty easy to buy for yet he feels like he could do better; try harder rather than wandering around the Lego store for half an hour trying to find something Tom hasn’t already got.

He’s asked for advice from all the guys.

Harry told him to buy lots of little gifts that were all somehow related to Tom because that would show him that he remembered all the little things and that everyday items reminded him of Tom. Dougie disagreed and said a big gesture was much better; the preparation and planning that would go into it would prove his love and it would be a memory which is something you just can’t buy. Matt and James both told him to think of something specific to his relationship with Tom; reference something only they would get, or a moment that they shared together and that’s how it would be more meaningful.

He definitely finds a good thing in each suggestion which leaves him a little more confused.

He’s moping around; mindlessly walking from store to store, when he stops in a cosy stationary shop and his eyes fall on a scrapbook. It’s fairly simple; made from a plain black kind of material that’s halfway between card and paper, with a few swirls and a ribbon tied up on the side as well as a large oval in the centre to write a title.

 _That’s_ when he gets the idea.

He spends maybe a week or so just trawling through old photos on his laptop; choosing the ones that make the cut and printing all of them off on shiny fancy photo paper on the weekend.

There are ones of the little moments: forgotten photo shoots from the start of their careers to now, and little changes in the way that they stand next to each other as their relationship progressed. (Danny points out some of the changes in a scrawl by the photos; from awkward smiles to arms around shoulders and holding hands.)

There are ones of the bigger moments: the first band photo of McFly, the group photo from the 10 year anniversary concert at the Royal Albert Hall, the birth of McBusted (and some of the crazy stunts they pulled off at red carpet events). The bigger moments in their relationship too; with a photo of the dinner from their first anniversary and one from the day they moved in together.

The photos of the private moments are some of the best; it captures the feeling of ‘even though everybody knows about us, there are things only we’ll know, because we’ll have experienced it together’. Photos that he hasn’t in _so long_ from the days spent in that room on the third floor at the Intercontinental Hotel, just Tom and him. There’s one Tom took of Danny teary-eyed at a Valentines card and he doesn’t exactly know why he gets so emotional but he’d never admit it to anyone else.

There are other things he sticks in too: cinema tickets from dates, plane tickets from holidays and random things like the sign in sheet when Tom wrote his boyfriend in as ‘Danny Fletcher’.

It’s really not perfect, Danny manages to tape his finger on the page (rather than the photo) more than once. Several mistakes in the side notes are covered up by little pieces of card with the caption rewritten on it, and stuck on in a way that looks a bit like it’s supposed to be there.

All that’s left is the title, and this stumps Danny for a while.

While clicking through the folders on his computer to make sure he hasn’t missed anything, he finds a snapshot of the Royal Albert Hall show, when he’s standing close to Tom who’s singing The Heart Never Lies, changing the words. His memory isn’t the best but he remembers that clearly; those shows are up there as some of the best in his life, some of the most meaningful and that song stands for a lot in their relationship.

He sticks that one on the last page with a long heartfelt note he'll only ever let Tom see.

He knows that despite his mistakes, Tom will appreciate the time and thought gone into the scrapbook, probably shed a tear or two and they’ll spend the day looking through it together. Even though it might not be perfect, Danny’s proud of how he’s got all the important parts of their relationship summed up in one tiny book.

The last thing Danny does is write in the oval on the front cover.

“Another year over and we’re still together.

It’s not always easy but I’m here forever.

We are the lovers, I know you believe me

when you look into my eyes because –

#### The Heart Never Lies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up a little away from the prompt but I really like this one :)


	3. Christmas Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my brain merged 'Let It Snow' and 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' together but the messages of the songs are similar anyway. Story is based around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom/Matt now, and erm. Teen and up?

Credits start to roll down the screen and Tom takes that as his cue to leave, having already watched 3 movies. He moves to get up, ready to say goodbye; and pulls Matt’s hand over his head from around his neck, almost standing up before Matt pulls him back down onto the sofa, arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Where you going?” Matt asks, pressing his nose into Tom’s cheek and pokes him in the ribs earning a yelp from the younger.

“Just- It’s getting late and I should probably get out before the snow’s too heavy.”

Matt peers out the window watching the flurries of snow outside and puts on dramatic musing expression, “Looks like it might already be too heavy,” He tries his best puppy dog eyes, “You could stay here and watch another movie; it’s warm. I just did more popcorn as well.”

“The guys will be wondering where I am. They’re probably going to think something’s going on if I go back late.” Besides, telling them that he and Matt were just having a movie night because they had a similar taste in movies was a terrible excuse since they all have a similar taste in movies, and he’s pretty sure Harry or Dougie are already suspicious of something going on.

“So? Something is going on isn’t it?” And Matt genuinely looks a little anxious waiting for the answer even though they’ve had this ‘thing’ for a few months now. They’ve just not really had the ‘Where are we in our relationship?’ talk yet.

“Course there is.” Tom kisses him softly in reassurance, moving to straddle Matt’s thighs and Matt strokes up and down Tom’s bare arms, watching him shiver slightly.

“Stay here with me. Fire’s still going.”

“It’s an electric fire Matt.” Tom laughs because he supposes that means that he’ll leave when Matt chooses for him to. It’s probably true.

“Still. The guys get to see you every day but we never really get time alone like this.” Matt pouts and leans in to kiss up Tom’s jaw, hands wandering up underneath the blonde’s shirt who sighs from the contact, not something he gets to feel all too often.

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Overnight?” Matt runs his hands over sensitive nipples for extra persuasion of things yet to come; pebbled from the cold or something else entirely, he doesn’t now. Tom just hums his agreement to the elder’s question.

Matt lifts up the supple blonde from his lap and lays him down on the sofa beside him; his turn to straddle the blonde’s hips and leans down to rest their foreheads together, Tom’s eyes watching his every move..

_“Good, because I know a way better than a movie and a fire to warm us up and keep us entertained.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel awkward just writing the word nipples, how am I going to get to smut by the end of the month? Eep.


	4. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating is a difficult thing to do together. Actually, Christmas is just a stressful time really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junes is so underrated! Can be read by anyone, maybe a swear once or twice and that's it. I had no ideas for this but it turned out alright actually!

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“It’s decorating a tree, how wrong can it be?” Danny pulls the blue tinsel around for another loop, because seriously Harry; who has a theme for their Christmas tree? It’s the first Christmas they’re having together, after moving in a few months ago. It had been going fairly well until now.

Harry said _strictly_ red and gold this year.

Harry rubs his face on his hands, frustrated but not wanting to take his anger out on Danny. “Listen, maybe I’ll do the tree and the house, and you can do outdoor lights. You’re better than me at that anyway.”

He’s clearly irritated but Danny knows it’s just the stress of Christmas and for some reason, they took on the role of having both the families over for the Christmas dinner. Harry’s lost hours of sleep over the past week, stressing and preparing; wanting everything to have its place.

Taking the outdoor lights from the box, he kisses the drummer gently, (pulling him in by his hand,) before leaving to find the ladder. He doesn’t want to leave it on bad terms and let the elder have the thought of a possible argument brewing in his head.

“See you in a bit, mush. I want the Christmas tree to be looking better than Tom’s by the end of it!” Harry laughs warmly, visibly relaxing. That’s not an easy feat considering Tom probably started decoration planning since July.  
~~~   
The lights outside are done fairly quick and the last thing he needs to do is to put up is a light-up reindeer in the lawn on the front garden. He’d bought that as well as some extra lights just to surprise Harry as he thought they’d be doing this together but perhaps this makes for a better shock when he sees them already up. When he steps back and takes the scene in as a whole, it’s beautiful (even if he does say so himself). With the light layer of snow and the darkness coming in quickly in winter, it looks like one of those houses in the photos: classy, yet still cosy and inviting.

He wants to rush in and bring Harry out with him to see, but when he goes inside to do so, Harry’s fallen asleep on the sofa tangled in Christmas lights that illuminate his face as they twinkle on and off. Danny bites his lip at how sweet his boyfriend looks and he thinks about waking him up and teasing him about it.

Instead, he turns off the lights before they get too hot and sets about finishing the decorating inside, _(adhering to the colour scheme this time)_. Harry has the majority done but there are just a few extras like the garlands and these snowflake fold-out type of things to hang from the ceiling.  
~~~  
When Harry wakes up, Danny’s sticking the last snowflake on the ceiling and he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, looking confused.

“You finished it all?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” Danny replies, managing to finally get that snowflake to stick and slumping down next to Harry.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’ve been a dick, haven’t I?”

“No. Just stressed. You know, it’s our families; they’ll be the ones to judge us the least if they come over. You don’t have to worry.” Danny gently holds Harry’s wrist, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

“We should have decorated together Dan. Have you finished outside too?”

Danny nods. “I forgot the wreath though, come do that with me.” He practically drags Harry out the door (not even letting him grab his coat), grabbing the wreath on the way.

The lights look even better now that it’s much darker and it stands out from the other houses on the street. It leaves Harry a little breathless. “Wow. I swear we didn’t have all these lights before. Oh, and of course you bought a fucking reindeer too.” Harry smiles widely, making crinkles at his eyes. “It’s wonderful Dan, thank you.”

They both hook the wreath up on the door together and Harry grips Danny’s hand tightly. “I’ll _make it up to you_ I swear. Just later, when I’m not freezing to death.”

“Looking forward to it Judd.”


	5. Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Santa's grotto with the kids reveals more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fludd! I love Fludd :) Another underrated ship in my eyes!  
> Maybe 1 swear but that's it.  
> (Also, just assume that Tom and Harry split from Gi and Izzy for understandable mutual reasons because I was going to make them evil but I love them too much)

“Dada! Look,” Buzz points at Santa’s grotto while they’re about to leave the shopping centre; doing some last minute gifts.

“Harry? Do you think we can stop by?” Tom notes that Lola is starting to drift off on Harry’s shoulder and Buzz is still pulling Tom’s hand towards Santa. “Or you can go home, if you like.” He doesn’t want to be overbearing but he’s missed having company after the breakup.

He’s half forgotten what it’s like to act around friends after locking himself up in his music room for a few weeks; but especially when he's with Harry as it’s the first time he’s felt something more than friendship for someone since Gi. Honestly, it was nice to spend time with someone who understood what he was going through though.

As soon as Harry agrees, Buzz runs off towards Santa and Tom has to chase him down, Harry following behind in a careful jog, trying to not wake Lola.

“It’s weird, first time he met Santa, Buzz was scared of him.” He gets his phone out, ready to take photos as Buzz gets picked up by the Santa.

“I like how you say that as if Santa is real.”

Tom looks back at Harry behind him in shock and putting a finger up to his lips dramatically, “Shh! He is real.” Harry’s pretty sure Tom believes that when he says it.

Their attention quickly turns back to Buzz when Santa asks him what he wants for Christmas and there’s a long pause as Buzz thinks; looking at the different shops around for inspiration. It’s when Buzz looks up that Harry remarks how much he looks like Tom; eyes shining with wonder at all the Christmas decorations, a look he’s seen Tom do nearly every year.

“Dada and Harry kiss?” He asks Santa (so very seriously) with a slightly sorrowful expression and looking at his father, who’s got a blush forming rapidly, rising up from his chest to his cheeks.

“Tom?” Harry’s eyebrow rises at Buzz’s answer, unsure if it might have come from anything or it was just some random thought that was just conjured up by the strange mind of a child.

“Yeah?” _Shit._ Tom thinks, _I really need to stop offloading my worries onto my kids._

“Where did that come from?”

Tom takes a moment to just look at the scene: eyes wandering from the Santa watching, (entertained from the scene in front of him) to Buzz who looks worried at what he’s caused, to Harry who’s holding Lola and he knows he has to just admit his feelings. 

“Might have told Buzz I was starting to fall for you a little.” Sighing slightly, he knows that’s not quite enough information to explain what’s going on. It’s all just a bit surreal to him; believing that he’d never admit these feelings to Harry, and even if he did, it definitely wouldn’t have been like this. 

"You know when you just talk to your kids and don’t really hold back anything, because you want to be honest and you also don’t think they’ll tell anyone because they probably don’t quite understand? _Yeah, that._ ” 

He watches his own feet shuffle awkwardly against the floor and Tom did turn to Harry to talk to him but he can’t quite bring himself to look up at him and see Harry’s reaction. 

“Are you not going to give him what he wants for Christmas then?” Which is when Tom is about to jerk his head up and ask “What?” but as soon as he looks up, he can feel Harry kissing him already, chaste but filled with love. 

“Thought you wouldn’t be ready for a relationship yet,” Harry whispers against the blonde’s jaw quickly before he pulls away, interrupted by Buzz’s happy giggle and clapping. 

Both turn to watch again, and Tom quickly pulls out his wallet, “I’m sorry for wasting your time Santa.” 

“Nonsense! Besides, I haven’t even given him a gift yet,” Santa takes out a present from the sack and hands it to Buzz who runs back to his father, hugging his leg tightly. 

“Don’t pay, call it Christmas cheer. Merry Christmas to all of you!” 

Nodding gratefully, Tom picks Buzz up and glances at Harry, not knowing what’s going to happen. There’s a long yawn right in his ear and Buzz collapses against Tom’s chest; tired from all the drama. 

“Do you want to come back to mine. We can let the kids sleep while we talk.” Harry smiles, almost bashfully which Tom’s never seen from the drummer. 

“I- Yeah, that sounds good.” 

He’s not sure if _‘talk’_ means just their normal chats or possibly about something more but when they both settle back into comfortable conversation, Tom worries less and less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was half stolen from tumblr, by the way. I had no ideas so I looked for some! Ended up quite liking how it went.


	6. Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McFly are filming a movie. Yep, another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pones, anyone can read. Also, apologies for this; had no ideas for this prompt since I seemed to forget every single plot to every Christmas movie ever. Thanks brain.

For some reason, they’re doing this whole movie again. Hopefully it’s got better acting than _‘Oww my eye!’ ‘My A-string!’_ in Just My Luck and is less angsty, _‘I’m a sparkly vampire’_ than Nowhere Left to Run. It’s sort of a mix of both; a seasonal comedy and it spoofs all the well-known Christmas movies and filled with references of various parts in their career like old music videos and interviews.

One thing hasn’t changed though, and it’s that they can’t get through a single scene without laughing. It makes the recording take so much longer and they can all see the slightly irritated glances from everybody filming and working on the production.

It doesn’t help that Danny keeps forgetting his lines either. If he was bad at remembering song lyrics for songs that _he_ wrote then he’s infinitely worse at remembering lines. Every time he forgets, they all collapse into giggles and it’s all just a vicious cycle.

It’s maybe by the end of the week that it starts to get to him, and everyone’s laughter seems a bit more mocking and laughing _at_ him rather than _with_ him or otherwise it’s sighs and a shout from Fletch to concentrate harder and stop joking around.  
Dougie notices the frustrated breath and he knows Danny doesn’t mean to do it, isn't just trying to be funny for the sake of it. He know the guitarist is just genuinely forgetful and as much as Dougie admires how much Danny can laugh it off easily, it gets to a point where it would get too much for anyone.

There’s one line Danny keeps forgetting when they’re all sat around a table and when Tom and Harry laugh and Dougie tries to discreetly stomp on their feet to just shut them up. When the director calls for a break; Danny rushes away and Dougie knows he’s gone outside to cool off.

Dougie pushes the door open and finds Danny rubbing his face with his hands. He stands close to the brunette and stays quiet, only there to offer someone to talk to, if he needs. He grips one of Danny’s hands tightly when it comes down from his face.

“It frustrates me as much as it frustrates them,” Danny grumbles. Dougie just nods.

Although on the surface Danny is the laid-back, carefree guy in the band, he knows better than anyone that he’s anxious, never wanting to disappoint anyone and it gets under his skin like an itch he can’t get rid of when he does. It’s something Dougie loves though, that the guitarist gets so passionate about things, lets it consume him, does everything he can do, to do it to perfection.

“Nobody’s mad at you, Dan.” Dougie doesn’t say much else; patiently waits with Danny until he can feel the elder’s breathing even out by his side.

“We should get back soon,” and Dougie tip-toes up a little to kiss him on the cheek gently. “You do better when you’re calm Dan.”

“ ‘Least give me a proper kiss if you wanna calm me down.” Danny mumbles as he spins Dougie around to press him against the wall and kiss him properly; tongue sweeping into his mouth and hands tangling in his hair.

Danny pulls away all too quickly, telling them that they should leave, but not before a quick squeeze of Dougie’s hand and a very sincere ‘Thank You’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing a lot of days. Will catch up soon, a mix of being busy and feeling a bit like nobody was really reading.


	7. Gift-Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wants to wrap presents, Dougie wants to do anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote stuff and it ended up with nothing happening except 'Dougie's mind is very weird' I suppose.
> 
> Matt/Dougie, a swear and mild suggestiveness and that's it. Erm. Enjoy?

“Okay, we’ve got 16 presents to wrap this week: one for Harry, James, Tom, Danny, your mum and dad, my mum and dad, Jazzie, other people I’ve forgotten right now. Oh, except we’re putting that one to your mum in a gift bag because it’s just too awkward to wrap. So I’ll be on wrapping duty and you can be on ribbon duty and stick those weird rosette bow sticker things on. And-”

Dougie rolls his eyes; he forgets how much of an unexpectedly motherly, organised person Matt is and he zones out of Matt’s monologue for a bit, carelessly fiddling with the red ribbon until Matt takes it out of his hands.

“Hey, we don’t have much of that left! Anyway, were you listening?”

Dougie just tries an innocent face and Matt sucks in a breath between gritted teeth. “Ah well, we did this last year, we can get it done.

Dougie sits down by the ‘wrapping station 2’ as Matt says. (It’s literally just the floor.) There are all the different coloured ribbons and decorations meticulously laid out in front of him and the scissors and premium reaching position on his right.

“Right, let’s get started.” Matt announces, clapping his hands together after turning up a Christmas music playlist.  
~~~  
Dougie makes it to halfway at least. Then he’s bored out of his mind. Matt’s wrapping a trickier shape and the blonde is left with no job to do. He tries to occupy himself: sings along to the songs for a bit in crazy voices (overly falsetto and whiny or growling low and gruff) until Matt glares at him, and then spends the rest of the  
time re-curling all the loose ends of ribbon until he can get as many curls as possible.

When he gets bored of that too, he tries to fashion a headband out of the thickest, red, spotty ribbon and ties it in a loopy bow around his head. Nothing else to do, he just sticks some of those ‘weird rosette bow sticker things’ around his body, on his arms and chest (tries to do one over each nipple but they kept falling off).

“Doug, can you pass my mum’s present? I want the wrapping paper to match my dad’s one.”

And Dougie would do that, except- He’s not sure which present is which anymore. The little voice in his mind goes _‘Ahh. That’s what we forgot. Gift tags.’_

“Matt, we forgot to buy gift tags.” Dougie echoes from his strange mind voice.

The elder glances at the 8 presents, all neatly wrapped up and tied up beautifully, all practically indistinguishable from each other.

“ _Oh fuck._ ” Matt says under his breath. “Okay. No- It’s fine, you can kind of tell from the shape, just. We should label them now. If you just- What on Earth have you done to yourself?”

Dougie tries the innocent face again except it works less well this time. At least Matt doesn’t look so worried anymore; laughing riotously in that uncontrollable chuckle he does.

“Maybe you can unwrap me instead.”

Matt glances over at the presents again and smirks at Dougie, “Yeah alright.”

He crawls over to Dougie and smoothly pushes all the gifts away with his foot while he does so, pulling at the ribbon tied around Dougie’s forehead to make it come undone.

Matt groans in anticipation, “Wonder what’s inside this gift then.”

The younger bits his lip and tilts his head.

_“You?”_


	8. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's an emotional little sausage. (Which means I got the inspiration for the fic from Danny's Mr and Mrs if you haven't seen it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really have any ideas for this one either :(  
> Bones (Danny and James) and anyone can read. (Sorry if it's a bit ooc, haven't quite got James' character down in my mind yet.)

It’s a fairly standard card; a beautiful dark blue night scene with a cute little village on a mountain, spruce trees littered around and a silhouette of Santa Claus and his reindeer with the sleigh flying over the moon followed by a glittery star trail.

When Danny carefully takes the card out the envelope, the glitter clings to his hands and he takes a deep breath. He’s not exactly sure why cards just _get_ to him sometimes but he hopes this one won’t; it’s from James so he doesn’t expect it to be too sentimental.

There’s a lot more writing than he expects inside, in a familiar scrawl yet slightly neater than usual, perhaps just so it’s easier to read for the range of people he sends a card to rather than messy scribbles and notes that Danny’s gotten used to reading when they’re writing a song.

“To Dan the Man,  
It’s been an awesome year this year with everything coming back together and I couldn’t have done it without you. Without McBusted happening, me and Matt would never have gotten back in touch with Charlie and hung out listening to songs we all loved in his garden. Everybody thought that you’d be against McBusted and I was worried too but I’m glad you weren’t.

You were always the one to laugh at my jokes and not take me too seriously which is completely what I needed, when all the guys might not have found me funny or just thought I was weird, you laughed along anyways. Helped to cheer things up, lighten up the mood. Sometimes the guys thought I didn’t care about the whole McBusted thing but you knew I did, because you know I’m kind of like you are with things except you’re better at being serious when you need to be. I just show passion in crazy, random energy and you do too. I swear your mind is crazier than mine some days.

I never thought Busted would ever be a thing ever again but you’ve helped me to realise it can and I’m glad you like the new album too, always nice to hear you do because I know you’d be honest if you didn’t and you know what you’re talking about. Feels like I’ve finally gone back to the best days of my life in a time machine: Busted together and McFly going strong as ever, except even better now that we’re all in a better place than we were back then.

Hope we get back to meeting up more often next year (haven’t seen you in ages), and we should get writing together too, no matter what band it ends up being released as. Our brains come up with some crazy stuff sometimes and we can prove those fans who think we hate each other wrong, or the ones who don’t get that our bands are pretty much fluid.

Either that or we could play football in Ibiza again. Or I’ll take you swimming with pigs! Bet you’d love it.

Anyways, should probably stop now cuz I have no space left and I need to learn how to stop talking so much.

From Froggy”

Danny sniffles, pressing a palm into his eye; _just about_ holds back from completely crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I spent ages trying to edit the card bit onto a card and it was just too frustrating so I gave up on everything including the ending. Apologies! (I'm saying sorry way too much. Um. Sorry!)


	9. Gift-Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Dougie exchange gifts a little before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floynter! Got the idea when I was on tumblr looking for ideas on the 'Santa Claus- Fludd' one earlier this month and have been excited to write this one ever since. Doug is ever so slightly naughty again and a swear but that's all :)

Hope. He just hopes Dougie likes the gift. He’d thought about not doing it, not giving it to him for the past month or so. But it’s too late to go back on it now, and he’s sure he wants to do this.

They’d decided to give one of their Christmas presents early this year, since they’d be spending Christmas Day at Tom’s parents, and the days before that at Dougie’s parents. There would be more presents for each other to unwrap at Tom’s parents’ house but this was just their little private version of Christmas Day so they could spend time close together and not worry about family members complaining or walking in on awkward moments.

Tom’s already unwrapped Dougie’s present, both sat by the tree, and Dougie takes the opportunity of them being alone by giving Tom a pair of handcuffs and some black silk boxers with a note inside that says ‘Later’. He smirks at Tom, softening his expression after with a hopeful grin and Tom laughs gleefully in return.

“What have you got me then?”

Tom hands over the large box silently, pushing his glasses up in a way to hide the nerves on his face.

Dougie quickly rips off the green wrapping paper is quickly torn off and the lid of the box inside taken off too before he laughs.

“You fucker! You’ve done that box in box thing. How many are there?”

“Not telling.” Tom smiles cryptically and Dougie narrows his eyes at his boyfriend.

There’s around 5 boxes, (Dougie doesn’t really count them, wanting to get to the actual present) and each of the lids have a photo taped to the top of them, of various moments of them together, from private moments to them on stage in front of thousands of people and everything in-between. 

When the box the bassist finds is about the size of his palm, he begins to grumble.  
“There better be something in this at the end.”

“Almost there.”

He opens the last box and there’s a small velvet box inside and Dougie really doesn’t want to assume; it might just be a nice gold chain or something but he snaps open the box and-

_**That’s definitely an engagement ring.** _

“Tom?” Dougie’s voice shakes a little more than he would like. 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot for the past couple of months, and I know we haven’t really talked about it but-” Tom swallows, clearing the lump and trying to stop the words from catching in his throat, “When we did the Anthology tour in September, it just reminded me of how much we’ve been through together; how much time we’ve spent together over the past 13 years and especially these last 6 years. And- _How much time I’d like to spend with you in the future."_

Tom reaches over to pick up the open ring box and really looks properly at Dougie, glancing at every part; the way his hair falls across his face, his clear blue eyes and delicate, soft features. 

“When I pictured the future, I don’t think I imagined _one moment_ of it without you, so-. So would like to make that come true and do me the honour of being my husband?” 

“I- Yes! Yes, of course.” Dougie leaps onto Tom in a hug that pushes him to fall back onto the floor, the bassist straddling his hips. He thinks about the boxes, 6 including the box that had the ring with it in and the photos on the lids, matching up the clues in his mind. A box for each year they’d been together (with the box for this year being the ring) and a photo of a highlight from that year that they had together. 

Tom snaps Dougie out of his reverie softly. “Doug?” 

“You’ve planned this for a little while, haven’t you.” 

Tom nods in the best way he can, lying on the ground and Dougie can’t help but grin; can’t contain the energy and excitement as he leans down to kiss his boyfriend- no, _fiancé_ in as much love and emotion as he can. His fiancé responds quickly, one hand cupping the back of Dougie’s neck and the other resting on his cheek.

When they finally break apart, Tom can’t help but trace Dougie’s cheekbones, his lips with his thumb and tell him, “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much, you romantic idiot.” Warmth flares up inside Dougie's chest when he hears Tom’s laugh in response. 

There’s a few moments spent, just looking, watching each other silently, letting the news sink in before Dougie glances up, looking at where the ring was thrown back and the presents earlier and grins down at Tom. 

“We should celebrate. _Put my gifts to good use too_.” 

Tom can’t help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favourite one so far, hope I didn't give too much away too early on!


	10. John Lewis Christmas Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to write next year's John Lewis Christmas ad song and James decides to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been ill so I'll catch up all of it today/tomorrow! Expect a lot of posts today.
> 
> There are links to the songs if you click the lyrics :) Just a few that I thought James would sing in that situation and possible ideas for next years ad song. ;)
> 
> Also, I'd love love love if you listened to the last song while reading the ending so I've linked it earlier where it says 'nice love song'.

James comes across Tom sat closely to the computer in his room wearing a large Christmas jumper; elbows resting on the desk and hands complete with sweater paws dabbing at his eyes.

The elder finds it adorable yet heart-breaking at the same time.

He pushes the door open completely rather than just peeking around it like he is, and frowns slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

The blonde’s head jerks up rapidly, blush forming and a soft, bashful smile gracing his face.

“This year’s John Lewis ad.” His hand pokes out of his sleeves to point at the screen and James walks over to stand behind his boyfriend and see.

“Oh. You scared me. I heard this year’s was a funny one though?” James asks, still afraid something bad might have happened to Tom.

“Happy tears. I think. Doesn’t take much for me to cry, let’s be honest!” James wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders and kisses his cheek gently when Tom laughs abashedly.

They spend a moment just holding onto each other after Tom’s hands reach up to hold James’ clasped hands that are under his chin.

James wants to stay like this for as long as he can.

“Would be cool to write next year’s song!” Eyes glint happily at James when Tom turns around to James, whose chin is resting on his shoulder.

“Ah, that’s crazy. You’d be the best person to do it though. But they’re all covers, aren’t they?”

Tom puts on his thinking face, trying to think of a song that he loves which hasn’t been done before and would suit the style of the adverts. Beatles had already been done (twice really) and some awesome classics as well. Perhaps Queen? Or the Beach Boys? Then, he thinks of power ballads, or songs that are soft with a deep, uplifting meaning.

Meanwhile, James watches him, looking at each emotion that crosses Tom’s face. He’s long gotten used to Tom zoning out when he’s in his creative moods.

So James decides to help.

“Oh I know!” James runs across the room in an overdramatic dance and starts to sing random lines of songs.

[ “I wanna know what love isss!” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM) He belts out loudly, and Tom turns around on his spinny chair and raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

[ “Or erm. I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, babe, And I don't wanna miss a thiiing.” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE)

It’s like the strangest karaoke performance Tom’s ever seen.

James carries on singing and Tom’s pretty sure he’s now just singing his favourite songs, especially when he starts to sing some of Michael Jackson’s biggest hits. He ends his big performance with a fist pump; power-sliding across the floor towards to Tom.

Tom gives him a round of applause, laughing at James’ antics.

_This._ This is why he loves his boyfriend. For his constant want to help Tom and his craziness and his ability to _always_ make Tom laugh.

“Some good songs there. Maybe we should do a duet, or do a medley together.” Tom smiles at James who grins back at the idea.

James stands up, brushing off his trousers, glad that for once he isn’t wearing shorts because that power slide would have been a terrible idea.

He considers the proposition earnestly, “We should do a [nice love song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)if it’s a duet. It would be the first duet and the first couple.”

James takes on a more sincere expression, “Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.” His voice starts out strong, intending to do it in a jokey voice but his vocals soften quickly, suddenly overcome with emotion by the last line. He leans down, threading his hand in Tom’s hair and kisses the blonde; heartfelt, natural and unlike any other kiss they’ve shared in their long relationship.

The Elvis song still runs through his head; velvet tones and low voice taking over him.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you.” James’ voice is barely above a whisper when he sings the last line of the song after they pull apart slightly and he ducks his head uncomfortably, all of a sudden unsure of himself.

Tom takes a mental snapshot of this moment; it’s not often he sees James sentimental and tender, and he can feel the tears prickling in his eyes. (He knows that his boyfriend can be emotive and passionate but he just finds it hard for him to vocalise his feelings in exactly the way he wants to.)

“Hey,” He says softly to get James to look up, (chocolate eyes meeting bright blue) _“I think that’s your best song suggestion yet.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teared up a little when I was writing and listening to Can't Help Falling In Love at the same time.
> 
> This ended up nowhere near where I planned it to but I really like it!


	11. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely, what actually is mistletoe? And what is the point in Christmas parties.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of any ideas for these lately and I'm trying to catch up so this might be terrible. But it's Pudd so yay!  
> And genuine facts about mistletoe so if you get nothing out of this, at least you learn!

It’s the sixth Christmas party this month and frankly, Dougie is sick of them already. It’s all the same thing; drinking, unappetising snacks (or apparently they’re called canapés now even though they’re just from the corner shop) and just too many people.

There’s also way too much mistletoe hung around the rooms.

Each time Dougie is caught under the mistletoe, he awkwardly tries to change the topic or pretends he doesn’t notice it altogether. He’s started to get some strange looks. Seriously though, mistletoe is just some old tradition that people don’t really know the history of so they can use it as an excuse to kiss people.

He’s slumped on the couch; half sulking and listening to the Christmas music that’s on in the background when Harry falls back onto the sofa next to him.

“Already bored?”

Dougie can barely be bothered to talk, pulling an uninterested face and shrugging slightly.

“We can head off soon; I think the others are pretty done with this too. Although Danny might stay a bit longer, I’m not sure.”

There’s a sigh of relief in response and the bassist pulls his paper hat off his head from the Christmas cracker earlier.

As silence falls, Harry looks around uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Eyes drift around the room, falling on the white berries hanging from the ceiling. 

“This guy went a little overboard with the mistletoe.” He can barely even remember whose party this is – friend of a friend and many warned them that he was a big-headed person who probably wanted to name drop celebrities who attended his party.

“You know, mistletoe berries are poisonous. And the plant is basically a parasite that can deform and kill trees. Turns out they’re not that romantic. Also, the actual word mistletoe is basically just Anglo-Saxon talk for poop-on-a-stick.”

Harry glances across, laughing slightly at Dougie who shrugs again.

“Discovery Channel. There was nothing else on TV.”

“Sure. Do you wanna grab our coats? I’ll get the other guys.”

Ah, the dreaded room of coats. Dougie sets off on the conquest anyway, finding a pile of coats on the bed when he opens the door and really- there must be a better way of storing coats at a party than a mountain of jackets.

It takes maybe ten minutes and just as he’s about to juggle five jackets he gathered from the mountain to figure out a way to open the door, Harry’s there to open it for him and narrowly avoids knocking Dougie over as he’s right behind the door.

“Oh sorry. Do you need help? You were taking some time. The guys are at the door already.” As he walks in, there’s something that tickles his head.

“Hey, look up.” Harry pointedly gazes up at the mistletoe and Dougie peeps up over his armfuls of coats until he notices.

“Oh erm. The guys are waiting, we should go-” The bassist is cut off by Harry’s lips and it’s quite awkward and really quite uncomfortable with a lot of coats stuck in between them but it’s warm and a lot softer than Dougie expected (maybe tradition wasn’t as bad as he thought); only it’s stopped all to quickly when he hears someone nearby that sounds like Tom.

“Dan? You find them?”

The other voice is much closer. Standing just outside the door actually.

“Yeah, they’re snogging in the coat room.”

“Are they really?” That sounds a lot like James and then a lot of footsteps running towards the door.

Suddenly, they’re all standing just outside the door and Dougie’s glad Harry finally pulled away although he’s pretty sure they still saw them kissing.

“Could’ve waited until we got home to start snogging guys.” Matt smirks at them and he’s pretty sure he winks at Harry but Dougie’s not exactly sure what to make of that.

“I- I was just getting your coats.”

Tom smiles suggestively, “We all saw you Doug.” He swears Tom fangirls more about Pudd than their actual fans.

They all grab their jackets anyway and when they leave, Harry links his fingers with Dougie’s silently and Dougie doesn’t let go.


	12. Cookies/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's ambushed while baking. What are the guys up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT4! I love OT4 so I hope you guys do too :) Let me know if you do in the comments because I would totally write a ton if there was an audience for it!
> 
> This is either borderline smut or UST, or both. Which means mature I think? First smutty(ish) thing I've written at least.
> 
> Almost long enough to be a standalone! Sorta just flowed and I didn't know when/how to stop.

“Tom? What are you doing?” Dougie hooks his chin over the Tom’s shoulder, peering over in curiosity.

“Baking.”

“What are you baking?” Danny’s at his other shoulder and Tom tries to supress the shiver at the breath hitting his neck.

“Christmas cookies.” He would shrug to show his indifference only he can’t exactly do that with his bandmates resting on him.

“Can we help?” Harry’s opposite Tom, leaning down on the other side of the kitchen island (because there’s no more space behind him, he presumes) and he looks up from his mixing now and squints at Harry who looks up innocently. He’s pretty sure they’re plotting something.

“Um. Okay. Do you want to do the icing?” He nods his head towards the ingredients he prepared earlier; for some strange reason not wanting to stop stirring the mixture yet. It’s a little colder, when Danny and Dougie leave to help Harry and Tom almost regrets it.

He starts rolling out the dough when it’s done, glancing up every so often to make sure they aren’t making a mess of his kitchen. It’s not too bad, considering icing sugar gets everywhere anyway and the stripe of the white powder on Dougie’s face makes Tom smile to himself as he gets back to work.

When he starts to cut out the cookies in various Christmassy cutters (bought especially for this), he hears a soft groan and _oh fuck-_ Dougie’s got two of Harry’s fingers in his mouth, cheeks hollowing around them and traces of wet, white icing around his lips. All three of them are staring at it and now Tom is too although when Danny notices Tom, he grins dirtily at him and Tom tears his eyes away, stares hard at the cookies he’s cutting out.

Things return to normal after that obscene moment; Dougie’s grabbing some food colouring, Harry’s separating the icing into different bowls and Danny’s getting some sprinkles and other decorations. He spies Danny stealing the offcuts from the dough to eat when he cuts the cookies out but he’s afraid to say anything in case it just comes out as a squeak.

They use every excuse to touch him; tapping him once on the shoulder (and lingering) to ask where things are in his kitchen (they know where things are by now), or brushing against him when they walk past (his kitchen is _really_ not that small) and each stroke sends a burning sensation down low in his stomach.

There’s a low murmur of conversation over the quiet Christmas music and Tom finds that suspicious in itself. Everything’s too quiet; it’s a little unnerving for that to happen with his three bandmates.

He tries to break the silence that eventually falls as they’re all helping to line another baking tray with greaseproof paper. He hopes it makes him feel more comfortable.

“Why did you want to help with baking?”

“Nothing good on. I swear Christmas TV is getting worse and worse each year.”

Harry’s grumbling makes Tom laugh, and he relaxes slightly. (He’s probably just over-reacting and nothing’s happening. He does that a lot.)

“Plus you looked lonely. Sad baking on your own.” Dougie pouts at him and Tom can only think back to the incident earlier. So much for relaxing.

“We just wanted to keep you company.” Danny nods innocently but his eyes are oh so dark which makes Tom’s mind drift off to indecent things.

The sharp clatter of a baking tray breaks Tom out of his daydream and Harry apologises, dropping to his knees to pick it up and with the way he does it, Tom’s mind goes back to indecent things. (He wouldn’t mind if Harry dropped to his knees like that just in front of him. Especially now that everything has slowly built up within him and he’s feeling a little uncomfortable. He’s glad he’s wearing loose sweatpants for a _number_ of reasons.)

There’s a sigh of relief when he pulls open the pre-heated oven and puts the last tray of cookies in, feeling like he can escape for a bit as they all wait for the dough to cook, however when he steps backwards after he closes the oven and sets the timer, he yelps in surprise as he walks right back into Harry and strong arms fold tightly around his waist, pressing them close together.

“We’ve got some spare time now, _right?_ ” His drummer’s voice is low by his ear and Tom stifles a moan at that.

Dougie’s delicate hand pushes Tom’s cheek so he can kiss him comfortably (stood on Tom’s right), and he’s had soft, sweet kisses with him but nothing anywhere near as hot as this one. If he searches hard enough, he can still taste traces of icing in the bassist’s mouth.

Faint footsteps come towards him and he has barely enough brain cells to think about who it is when he’s still kissing Dougie and Harry starts mouthing at his jaw. He definitely recognises Danny’s hand travelling down his stomach though, slipping under the waistband of his jogging bottoms and his boxers too, large hand wrapping around where he needs it most and Tom really can’t hold back anymore.

Pulling away from the kiss, he thuds his head back on Harry’s shoulder which is fine because Dougie’s content to just run his hands up and down Tom’s body underneath his shirt (pausing along spots that make Tom gasp) and Harry takes the stretched, exposed neck beside him as an opportunity to suck a dirty bruise where he knows Tom’s most sensitive. _(It’s something to remember this by tomorrow morning.)_

When Tom tries to look towards Danny (who still hasn’t moved his hand, just motionless on his cock) he finds Dougie and Danny kissing, except it’s barely kissing and it’s more like a show, tongues clearly sliding in and out and loud, drawn-out groans.

Danny catches his eye like before and starts moving his hand up and down slowly, giving Tom a knowing look and the same dirty grin after he pulls away from Dougie who whines. The pace of it barely relieves the pressure that’s been building up for the past hour or so. But he’s glad Harry’s arms are still around his waist as he’s not sure he could stand on his own.

“You- It only takes- ten minutes. For them to cook.” The words piece together but it does _nothing_ for him; the pace of everything still excruciatingly slow; Danny’s hand torturing him, Dougie’s hands leisurely skating up and down his body and Harry’s not even doing anything anymore except holding him up.

It’s Harry who replies though, voice low and right by his ear again.

_“That’s plenty of time for what we’ve got planned.”_

And this time, Tom can’t hold back the moan, because it proves he was right and they were plotting something although exactly what they have planned he doesn’t know. But he does know he can’t wait when Danny’s hand finally starts moving along his length much faster, Dougie’s thumbs flick over his nipples and Harry starts to lick at the tender mark he made earlier.

_He’s glad he decided to bake today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most nervous for this one so far, I think. I can't tell if it's terrible or brilliant.


	13. Carolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's better things to do than carolling, James decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourne now, as in Dougie and James. One swear and that's all.
> 
> And yes, I'm still writing all these even though Christmas is over.

They’re supposed to be carolling. Dougie can even hear some of the other guys fairly far away still singing what sounds like ‘O Holy Night’. Or it could be something else; they’re too far to tell as it all just sounds like muffled noise.

Tom planned this; so they’d cover more houses, he put everyone into pairs and suddenly the idea of singing Christmas carols was a lot less appealing. It had sounded fun as a joke, with all six of them, but now they actually have to _try_ to sing. Harry hated the idea the most, glaring at Tom who paid no attention, keeping his holiday spirit high.

“You could just dance in the background or something,” Tom waved off, and Harry glared at him harder.

Either way, somehow they’re all out carolling and he figures Matt and Harry have run off somewhere else to escape this hell, but Danny’s stuck with Tom and they’re genuinely knocking on door-to-door, singing to whomever answers and stays to listen.

Dougie’s paired with James, and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. It’s hard to tell when James will take something seriously, and for the first few minutes when they’re both walking to the house they’ve been assigned too (Tom made each pair a house number list and a lyric book of carols to go with them) it looks likes James really does want to do this.

They even sing for the first house, a family with two kids and Tom’s chosen ‘We Three Kings’ which they manage to get through without bursting into laughter although Dougie is still the slightest bit self-conscious about his voice, but the range on the song isn’t too low and he feels like he just about sings it decently. James even throws in some harmonies next to Dougie’s voice and they sound pretty good together.

When they’re done and walking to the next one, James pats him on the back softly, “Hey, you did good. Do you wanna have some fun though?” His grin reaches all the way to his eyes.

“Never knew you were into that kinda thing, James.” And Dougie smirks but he winks theatrically to show he’s joking.

“Nah, just knock-and-run the next house though.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eye and Dougie almost wants to do it just for that, to see that look again but in the back of his mind, Tom will kill them if he catches them.

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s ‘sneaking’ to the door of the next house and looks back at James whose still hiding behind a tall hedge. He makes a show of knocking on the door before he actually does and then raps on the door three times, sharp but loud. It’s the strangest rush of adrenaline as he hurries back to James and hides behind the hedge, peeking through the leaves.

Some posh-looking guy with an even posher voice answers the door with a “Hello? Hello, is anybody there?”

And James and Dougie want to double up with laughter because he says hello _like the fucking queen_ and he’s looking really quite angry that his day was disturbed.

The guy even glances in their direction when James lets out a squeak from laughter (Dougie wants to punch him, the thrill of being caught running through him) but   
he doesn’t seem to care enough to walk over and closes the door again.

They both collapse onto the ground, a rush of excitement and the held back laughter coming out in breathless giggles with his mind telling him to calm down because it's really not all that funny but James' laugh is making this even more amusing; it's all a vicious cycle of calming down, hearing James and laughing again. It's a good few minutes until they both properly calm down and when Dougie does, he opens his eyes again (closed from teary-eyed laughter) looking upwards as he’s lying down on the grass, to see James is hovering over him, wildly grinning again.

“I’m _so_ doing that to the next house.”


	14. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and James go to see the Christmas Lights switch on in an whole new different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to either of these so I have no idea what they're like. I don't think the dates of them happening match up either but ah well.

James was heart-broken. Nobody was willing to go to the Winter Wonderland with him and this was his only chance to before he went back to stay with family over the holidays. Everybody was going to watch the lights turn on at Regent Street. A few moments after leaving the guys, (“I’ll just go by myself”) Harry catches up to him halfway down the street, tapping him on the shoulder with a smile and accompanying him to the Hyde Park event.

It’s a twenty minute walk away and when they get there, they look at all the ice sculptures around, go on a few of the rides, and watch some of the acrobatic performances. The big thing for James is the observation wheel which is basically just like the London eye but it carries a special importance to him.

Harry’s just stayed fairly quiet for most of the trip, watching James looking at everything with wide-eyed wonder and the drummer figures there’s some deeper meaning to all this, as to why James was so adamant on going, even if he had to on his own.

It’s harder to stay quiet when they’re on the wheel, becoming awkwardly silent with the loss of Christmassy music from the park. Luckily, James starts talking; talking towards the window of their pod rather than at Harry, but still.

“I came here the first time they did this, and it was at a weird time. Busted had broken up and then Son of Dork were formed. Except. That was sort of in limbo. We hadn’t met up in months. I- Last time I was here on this wheel, was when I could finally, really forget about it all, to stop worrying.”

James stops for a shaky breath and Harry wants to comfort him in some way, yet he’s not sure how to deal with James like this. Instead, he just stands close by, opting for a comforting hand gripping James’ wrist.

“It’s kind of weird that I came to a place to do with music to forget everything about music. Had some good times here though. Look! That’s where the stage was when we headlined that BST festival two years ago.”

Harry nods at James memory, both smiling faintly at the memory.

“I think if you look across there, we’ll still see the Regent Street switch on.” And Harry points in a different direction after checking the time. They’re nearing the top of the wheel now and they watch closely to the right side of them, waiting for the lights to come on. If Harry concentrates hard, he can feel James’ warmth next to him.

Flashes of silver and gold and blue appear, and from the wheel, he can just about make out wings from where they are, 60m in the air. It looks like an angel, absolutely wonderful and magical and majestic and Harry hears James gasp softly at the scene, pressing his face to closer to the plastic of the pod.

He suddenly looks down though, downcast and guilty. “You should have stayed with the other guys, to watch it there with them. I’m sorry, tonight must have been really boring for you.”

“It looks better from here.” Harry tells him, because it’s true, he never thought he’d see the lights turn on from above but the scale makes it that little bit more breath-taking, being able to watch the whole street flicker on at once.

James still looks guilt-ridden though, and Harry can’t help but lean in to kiss him, the only other contact being his hand still holding onto James’ wrist tightly and he half expects the guitarist to pull away but he doesn’t.

In fact, they’re still kissing once the ride on the observation wheel has finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Regent Street angel is pretty cool if you want to look it up!
> 
> Last of the Christmas ones tomorrow, the ones after that will just be 'wintery'.  
> I **will** finish this on New Years!


	15. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Dougie are going to visit each other's families of the holiday period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floynter! And anyone can read. The next three are fairly rushed so sorry if there are loads of mistakes.

They’re sat in the car, parked outside Tom’s parents and Dougie breathes out slowly.

“You alright?”

“Mhmm.”

“You’ve met my family before Doug.” Tom smiles softly, glancing across at the house he spent his childhood in. He’s patient though, knows how Dougie can get when he’s nervous.

“This is different though. It’s- They know now.” Dougie’s breathing speeds up rapidly, close to hyperventilating but Tom’s there to soothe him, hands clasped together over the centre of the car.

“You know, I’m nervous about meeting your family tomorrow as well.” Tom admits, biting his lip slightly. He’d only ever met Dougie’s mum and his sister, and he’s not sure Dougie’s ever brought a boyfriend home to meet the family before, and if he did, Tom doesn’t think they would have been expecting someone like him.

“You should be. They’ll be making dirty jokes about us all weekend. And my nan’s crazy at parties.” Dougie laughs, and Tom’s just glad he’s calm enough to make jokes now. His nerves dissipate as Dougie’s do, and Dougie can only think they’re a pair of worriers, holding hands in the car because they’re too scared to meet each other’s family.

“My family love you though.” Dougie adds on, the truth in his words shining bright in his eyes when he looks at Tom.

“And my family love you. Actually, I think Carrie had a crush on you at some point.” Tom waggles his eyebrows at Dougie who giggles.

“Looks like you’ve got some competition then!”

The guitarist clutches a fist at his chest with an ‘ouch’ and pouts at Dougie. When the jokes down, he checks his watch quickly and glances at his house noticing some movement inside, silhouettes close behind the curtains.

“Don’t worry okay? They think you’re the cute, innocent one. If only they knew the truth, right? And I’d kiss you but half my family are spying on us through the sitting-room window and it looks like they’re all smiling at us. My family are crazy too, it seems.”

Dougie whips around to see and he can see some people he’s met before, some he hasn’t, all looking fascinated at the scene in Tom’s mini and the two of them holding hands.  
“I think I’m ready to meet them.”

“Well, if that hasn’t scared you away then I’m sure you’re ready.”

Tom kisses his boyfriend anyway and he has to hold back his laughter when he sees half his family cheering and whooping in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue-heavy oops.


	16. What the holidays are really about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a stressful time, mark 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Matt, erm Wones? or something.  
> Anyone can read :)

Matt’s sat on the floor of the kitchen and Danny is pretty sure the bassist has finally lost his mind from worrying.

He drops down next to him and has to spend a few minutes figuring out what to say. Some days, he wishes he had more tact so he could work out what to say when people need help. Humour has always been his coping mechanism but it took some time to realise that wasn’t how other people dealt with things. He never intentionally wants to hurt people but it’s never been his thing; thought-out, comforting words. In those situations, he ends up feeling more helpless than helpful.

“I shouldn’t have had everyone at our house for this Christmas,” Matt sighs, burying his head in his hands. “None of the food is cooked or ready yet.”

“I can help you cook.” Danny offers, voice light and cheerful compared to Matt’s.

“M’nervous about Charlie too.” Matt mumbles and Danny knows how much Matt just wants to make everyone happy, knows how much it hurts him when he can’t do things the way he wants to. Charlie had been invited this year to their annual Christmas gathering who had accepted gratefully.

“You shouldn’t be. It’s like that thing: _those that mind don’t matter and those that matter don’t mind._ Or summat like that, I probably said it wrong. But Charlie won’t care if you overcook the sprouts or mess up the gravy because he cared enough to come here. He’s probably nervous too, to see us all again. But that’s what the holidays are for, being with all the people we love, so that’s why he’s coming here, it’s why we all do this every year, gather at someone’s house.” Through all the rambling, Danny hopes he says something that’s the right thing, looking down at his fidgeting hands, trying to work out what to say.

Matt leans across a little, edging closer to Danny who stops twiddling his thumbs once he can feel most of the bassist’s side pressed against him, warm and solid.

“Thank you, Danny. That’s _exactly_ what I needed to hear.”

A childlike smile appears on Danny’s face, prouder than he feels he should be for reassuring Matt but Matt kisses him on the cheek, very briefly but Danny feels it there for a long time after.

“We should get cooking then, they’re coming around in a couple of hours.” Matt stands up, offering Danny his hand so he can pull himself off of the ground too.

“Yep. It’ll be _fine_ Matt.” Even though Matt looks as though he’s got it organised now, he can hear the unsteady breaths.

But Matt trusts Danny to help him, with the cooking and also with his fretting even if he never knows what to say.

“I know it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel a bit like I've been leaving Charlie out a bit so he's made an appearance. I do love Charlie, he's awesome!
> 
> "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."  
> Commonly attributed to Dr Seuss but nobody really knows.


	17. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annual board game and this time it's Monopoly. Luckily the McBusted guys manage to get through it without dramatic fall outs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fludd but that's subtle. It's more just McBusted friendship stuff.

It’s about an hour into their Monopoly game, and they’ve got so long left to go.

This is the _epitome_ of Christmas.

The annual board game arguments, but everyone warm with the underlying atmosphere of bursting happiness and love. Everybody was full from the Christmas dinner and now they sit around the board on the floor, too stuffed to move anywhere else.

Tom had lost the game pretty quickly; a few unlucky rolls and a sleepy mind that caused a lack of concentration meant what little properties he had went to James. He’d stayed to watch, leaning on Harry’s side, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

It turns out there’s a reason they never played Monopoly as their board game for Christmas. Six is just too many people and it’s practically impossible to get a set and start building houses. Tom’s almost glad he was out so quickly. Harry, however, is almost definitely the most competitive in the group. Tom knows better than anyone that Harry can be a sore loser when he doesn’t win.

It doesn’t help that none of them want to trade either; apparently the deals are never good enough to accept. Danny ends up leaving the game too, everything he owns going to Harry while light-heartedly exclaiming that he never really got the game anyway. He stays to watch too, saying he could learn how the game worked and added his jokes in from time to time.

After another half-hour, James gives up on the game, just handing his cards and money to Matt and escaping to get a drink and snacks, too impatient to play for another hour. When James comes back, he sits by Danny and Tom to share the drinks and there’s two conversations going on: one to do with the Monopoly match and the other just general chat but everyone dips in and out of each conversation, some of the people that are out of the game still shouting advice at important moments.

Dougie eventually gets out-played by Harry, almost two and a half hours in the game and it’s close to the end, all the houses gone with Harry and Matt going head-to-head.

It’s at a pivotal time where Harry is out of money, and he could mortgage all the properties he’s got and carry on the game for a lot longer. Everybody’s taking sides and Harry’s not sure what to do but he notices that one person hasn’t piped up.

“Tom?”

The blonde shakes awake, eyes scrunching up and squinting at Harry. “I wasn’t sleeping.”

Harry smiles at the adorable sight. “Of course you weren’t.” The competitive side in the drummer melts away when he sees his boyfriend waking up on his shoulder, knowing he tired himself out with all the excitement of Christmas Day that he gets and Harry knows what he’s going to do.

He pushes his property cards across, declaring bankruptcy but somehow he doesn’t feel too angry about losing.

The words are murmured against his boyfriend's hair, kissing him on the forehead tenderly.

_“Let’s get you home Tom.”_

The feeling of cuddling up with a sleepy Tom is a much better feeling than winning some Monopoly game.


	18. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's ill and Matt wants to go to the gym. Well, he doesn't really want to go to the gym actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Harry fluff. Because Harry keeps tweeting that he ate too much.

“C’mon. Up!” Matt kneels down by the top of the bed, level with Harry’s face peeking out of the duvet that’s brought right up over his shoulders.

“You said we were going to the gym today.” Matt reminds him, holding back a smile at Harry’s ridiculous bed hair.

Harry groans a little, turning over onto his back but keeping the duvet tucked under his chin. “I think I ate too much over Christmas.”

“All the more reason to go!” Harry groans even more as Matt springs to his feet and jumps around the bedroom with seemingly never-ending energy. There’s a thud to the right of Harry, Matt startling him out of falling asleep again by belly-flopping onto the bed.

“I feel a bit like I ate something funny.” Palms push into eyes to force the sleep out of them as he curls up to look at Matt next to him.

That sentence seems to prompt a light bulb moment for Matt, “We should-“

“I’m _never_ doing that Himalayan salt water purge again.” Harry says sternly, not even open to persuasion and Matt frowns. He remembers when he got all the guys to drink that pint of salt water and it didn’t go down very well, in more ways than one. Perhaps that isn’t the best thing for when you’re feeling rough, Matt thinks to himself, despite the health benefits.

“No, I think I’m just ill. Got a cold, or-” That’s when Harry interrupts himself with a cough, followed by a sigh. “I hate being ill.”  
“Oh, you should have just said. Do you need anything? I’ll get you a hot water bottle, or a tea.” Matt’s face creases with concern for his boyfriend; frowning at the high temperature he feels when he sweeps his hand against the drummer’s forehead.

“It’s fine. You should go to the gym. Don’t catch the cold off of me or we’ll both be useless.” This time it’s a sneeze that stops Harry from talking and Matt hands him a tissue from the bedside table, shuffling off the edge of the bed.

“I’m staying Harry,” Matt states adamantly, “I’ll just go to boil water, and I’ll bring some DVDs for us to watch together. I don’t mind if I get ill.”

There’s a small smile in return, barely any energy left to do anything else and Matt promptly runs downstairs, grabbing anything he thinks he might need. If he’s honest, he wanted a lazy day too; it was only because Harry had persuaded him to go to the gym, but Matt will go anywhere Harry is, so if Harry’s staying at home, so is he. _Gladly._


	19. Bundled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold outside in Winter, but not here in this room, with all of them here, bundled up. It's four different people but they're one just for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT4 :)
> 
> Very vague, implicit smut. It's sort of abstract, structure thought out a bit like a poem but not really.
> 
> I'm not sure how to explain it, but yep, I'm nervous again so...  
> I hope you like it!

_Warm. So warm._

It’s all of them piled in bed, away from the cold, like the old days in the band house when the heating wouldn’t work. This time though, they’re not sure who starts it; murmurs of conversation that develop into soft touches and words seem to die away as hands wander underneath shirts and jumpers, gently pulling them off. It’s the reassuring strokes along skin (so much skin) and tentative kisses, lips meeting lips for the first time.

Nerves fizz around the room, four inexperienced people discovering new things for the first time, touching more out of curiosity than to pleasure but it still elicits gasps and shivers from them all.  
Finding a fascinating mixture of soft, supple skin and tougher, more solid bodies.  
Of kisses that taste of chocolate and kisses that taste of coffee.  
Of eyes that are dark, intense, easy to drown in, and eyes that are calm, tender, trusting.

It’s seeing all the differences, all the similarities between them. An expedition for eyes to track up and down, roam all over what’s there in front of them, to appreciate the sight they get to see so very often but never fully take in.

For some it’s a burst of self-confidence, watching encouraging eyes wander and treasure them and for others, it’s an eye-opener, seeing qualities they’ve never seen before and wondering how they’ve not noticed.

There’s no need to rush, no desire to end this sooner than it needs to, but it eventually escalates, hands wandering, undoing trouser zips and buttons, gently tugging them off along with boxers and drawing out soft moans and low, muted groans; callouses from different instruments making for an entirely new feeling.

It’s like an orchestra: cleverly devised parts, each instrument playing for a purpose, the different sounds and timbres swirling into one heady mix, building up into a symphony. Thought-out, measured strokes leading to blissful pleasure that collects a burning pool low in their stomachs.

They all fall off the edge,  
_One._  
By.  
One.

The moments after are almost better than the moments before. Curled up, all four close to each other so one can feel every other.

Content. Happy. Sated. Warm.

Heads full of secrets they’ve just found out, secrets they’ll never tell anyone else.

For now, they’ll stay caught in this moment, away from the world (in their own world).

_Bundled up and intertwined._


	20. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweater brings back more memories than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pones fluff, anyone can read. Only three of these left, all going up tomorrow!

“Doug, are you ready? The guys will be expecting us soon.” Danny shouts up the stairs, fingertips tapping on the banister impatiently. After moving in together, he’s found out that Dougie can take much longer than him to get ready for days out when he wants to.

There’s an echo down the staircase of Dougie’s voice, breathless and stressed, and he runs down two steps at a time.

His long hair is messy and Danny notices it’s because he’s just thrown some sweater on over his head as slender fingers pull the jumper down his body until it’s straightened out properly.

“Isn’t that mine?” Danny asks, faint recollection of wearing that jumper before, a sort of royal blue, plain with some detailing around.

“No, don’t think so. It was just in the back of my closet. Couldn’t find any of my jackets and its cold today. Then again, I don’t actually remember buying it.” Dougie thinks back to when he’s seen the blue jersey, looking down at it and wondering. It might have gotten mixed up from when they used to all wear each other’s’ clothes and nobody particularly minded when they couldn’t find a hoodie or a shirt because they knew it would have been stolen by one of the other guys.

He remembers it suddenly though, like an unexpected flashback.

“It got mixed up, first night you uh- First night you _stayed over,_ you know?” In the back of his mind, Dougie knows he wouldn’t usually be so coy and bashful about   
this but it’s brought back deep memories of one night several years ago.

Danny looks at Dougie, confused about the tint of pink in his boyfriend’s cheeks but then he looks down at the jumper and remembers it falling away, scattered with the other clothes on the floor in a moment of heated passion.

“I must’ve forgotten to give it back after I washed all our clothes. I can give it back, later though, we’re already late.”

Eyeing up Dougie, he bites his lip slightly. “You should keep it, suits you much better. Besides, I probably won’t fit into it now and tight jumpers make my head look massive.” Danny grins at the bassist who snickers in response.

“Thanks Dan.”

Watching Dougie walk out of the door, he glances across at how the sweater fits onto him, still slightly too big, the colour of it matching the shade of the bassist’s eyes and Danny might just have to tear it off him when they get back, the same way it was many years ago.


	21. Peppermint and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wakes James up with hot chocolate but today is a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JayBourne! or Jatt Billis. Basically Matt/James whoo!
> 
> Just innocent fluff.

Every morning in December, Matt woke James up with a hot chocolate. **Without fail.** Proper hot chocolate with real chocolate and cream and milk and cocoa powder and tiny marshmallows that are made for hot chocolate heaven. Neither of them are too sure where it started but it had happened every December for a few years now, the day not officially starting without it.

It’s the last day in December though, New Year tomorrow and Matt’s almost sad the month is ending just because he won’t be waking James up like he has been for the past few weeks, cuddled up close and cradling mugs between their hands. It was one of the best ways to start the day; warming up before facing the cold of a British Winter.

He gets to making it though, saucepan on the hob while he hums to himself, thinking about how he can make the drink different for the last day, a tone of finality to it. Cupboard after cupboard door open and he can’t quite find anything; his best idea so far is just to add some squirty cream on top. 

He finds one of those tiny bottles of peppermint oil in the baking cupboard and stirs a teaspoonful of it into the mixture. There's some left-over candy canes from Christmas in a jar and he unwraps two, hooks one on each of their mugs after he fills them so the longer end of the candy cane is inside the mug and slowly dissolves into the cup.

When he walks up the stairs holding two mugs, he nudges the bedroom door open with his foot and finds James still asleep. He hears him snuffling, turning over in his sleep as Matt sets the cups down on the bedroom table.

“Hot chocolate smells different.” Sleep evident in the blonde’s voice.

“Yeah?” Matt was curious to see if James could figure it out.

“Mmm. Smells like… Like toothpaste or something.”

“Well I was going for peppermint but- close enough!”

He has to admit that seeing James sitting up on the bed, duvet still wrapped around his shoulder like some sort of cape and sipping hot chocolate happily is one of the most adorable sights he’s ever seen. Matt sits on the edge of the bed, drinking out of his own mug and just watching James drinking, cherishing this moment.

“Can you do peppermint tomorrow?”

“Last day of December today, Froggy.”

James frowns into his already empty mug, “Every day for December next year then?” The words echo as he speaks into the cup. He sucks at what’s left of the candy cane, biting it up into his mouth.

“Sure. _Anything for you, you know that._ ” Matt reaches out to ruffle James’ messy hair affectionately, wanting to stop the frowning in any way possible.

When he pulls him in for a kiss, it tastes of peppermint and chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of these seem to end in kisses, don't they?


	22. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to stay warm when you have wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junes, the type of Junes I like :)
> 
> No warnings, unless you don't like people having wings!
> 
> This is another one I'm nervous for but would write loads of if there was an audience so let me know! Wingfic is <3

Harry hates the winter. With his wings, he can’t quite fit cosy jumpers or warm coats on comfortably so he takes to sitting on the floor, cross-legged by the fireplace, feeling the heat licking at his bare skin, only wearing some thermal sweatpants. It still means there’s always one side of him staying cold but it’s better than nothing, he supposes.

Danny sits by Harry, looking curiously at him. Harry gets used to it, knowing Danny’s mind is full of questions he’s not sure he can ask. (When they first found out about the wings, Harry hit Danny a little harder than he intended to when the guitarist made a joke about them. He got startled glances from all three of his bandmates, apologising quickly and they’d forgiven him just as fast but there was still a twist of guilt in his chest every time he saw that bruise.)

“I don’t mind if you ask questions about them, you know.” Harry tells him softly, breaking Danny out of the stare.

“ _Oh I don’t-_ “Harry hates that Danny still hesitates but he lets the silence stay unbroken, feels as though he can see the cogs whirring in Danny’s mind.

“Are- Are they heavy?”

He shakes them a little, almost like half a flap, just to feel the weight of them pulling on his back. They make his back ache some days however he thinks that’s mostly having to hide them and not the weight. It doesn’t take much energy for him to move them, not really. He really wants to answer the question as genuinely as he can, fix his mistakes in the past.

“No, I mean I can feel them pull on my shoulders but they aren’t heavy.”

Danny watches as Harry moves the wings, fluttering slightly and he looks at every movement with childlike wonder. It’s almost quite sweet, Harry thinks.

“You okay Dan?”

The shake of a head he gets in response looks more like Danny’s pulling himself out of a daydream rather than he’s saying no. “I just. I don’t understand. Are you like some kind of _angel_ or something?”

Harry has to bite back a laugh, seeing the solemn expression on his band mate’s face showing that it’s a genuine question.

“No, I was just born with them. Well that’s wrong, I think they actually started growing properly when I was about seven. Good way to make everyone at school think you’re a freak.” A bitter laugh follows, remembering how most of his friends shunned him when there were tufts of feathers coming out of his shoulders.

Danny jerks his head away to look at Harry’s eyes. “Well, if it means anything, I think they’re _beautiful_.” And Harry stares back at blue eyes, searching for malice but he only finds pure honesty.

Danny goes back to looking at the wings (uncomfortable that he might have said too much, crossed the line); sees perfect white feathers coming out of the drummer’s muscular shoulders, the tips of the wings almost touching the floor with the way Harry’s sitting. Takes in the way the feathers point, some sticking out awkwardly but most of them uniform and neat and he wonders how long it must take Harry to sort out how they look, if it’s like taking care of hair or if they just grow like that naturally.

But Harry stays looking at Danny’s eyes, watching how they roam across the span of his wings with innocent reverence. There’s almost a lump in his throat at the compliment, nobody has ever said anything so nice about his wings, mostly avoiding the topic altogether (understandably, Harry appreciates) but it’s such a change for someone to not dance around the topic, to really say what they think.

_“Thank you.”_ Harry’s voice trembles more than he would like, yet Danny still meets his eyes again, the two of them sharing uncharacteristically shy smiles at the intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Minutes until New Years for me! I'll be posting the last one when it is 2017 every where in the world.


	23. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last few moments of the year, Tom and Danny reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be a New Years' Party but ended up not oops.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! On this minute, it's officially 2017 all over the world.
> 
> Last one is Flones watching the London Fireworks display, hopeful fluff.

They’re sat close together on a bench, keeping each other warm, waiting to watch the London fireworks. It’s not long to go, maybe five minutes but he doesn’t want to take his hand away from Danny’s to check.

“Last few moments of 2016.” Tom whispers into Danny’s neck, head resting on his shoulder.

“I know everyone’s said it’s been the worst year but I’ve loved it.” Danny whispers back controversially.

Tom hums inquiringly, prompting Danny to carry on talking.

“For us at least, you’ve got your book published and that’s blown up completely with the shows and the movie. I’ve had the opportunity to be one of the judges on The Voice Kids and that’s been incredible. We’ve had the Anthology tour and I didn’t forget all the words. But yeah, that was nice just to go back through everything, reminisce.”

The elder laughs softly into the crook of Danny’s neck, admiring how positive his boyfriend can be.

“Plus, just because all that crazy stuff happened this year, it doesn’t have to mean next year will be bad. We’ll just learn from it and everyone talking about Brexit and Trump and all that. Nobody knows for sure if it’ll be good or bad, nothing’s 100% definite, so we should go into the New Year hopeful, you know?”

Tom thinks about it for a bit, agreeing with the optimism because that’s just how the world works. Law of attraction and all that; positivity attracts positivity.

“We get back to writing and recording next year too. I’ve missed that.” Tom reminds Danny, sitting up as he sees the minute counting down in electronic letters. 

“Yeah, I’ve missed that too. I’m looking forward to spending another year with you.” Danny adds, linking his fingers with Tom as they prepare for the countdown.

“And I’m looking forward to spending another year with you too.” Tom smiles, leaning close, pressing his forehead against Danny’s as he hears hundreds of people counting down. They both join in (‘3, 2, 1!’) and their lips press together as soon as the cheers again, the kiss holding promises and celebrations and love all in one. They stay pressed close together, Danny’s hand coming up to rest against Tom’s cheek when Big Ben starts to sound.

“Happy New Year Tom.” He smiles, bursting energy in his chest of his hope and love for Tom, a bubbling mixture of wanting to show to the world and wanting to keep it all to himself.

“Happy New Year Dan.” Tom kisses his boyfriend again for good measure, squeezing Danny’s hand excitedly as the fireworks start and they both turn to watch.

“It’s gonna be a good year, I can feel it.” Danny says as colours burst brightly in front of them, music blasting out of speakers. With the confidence in his boyfriend’s voice, Tom can’t help but believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically Danny in this, hopeful about next year despite everything going on and for me personally, 2016 was awesome!
> 
> Happy New Year, I hope 2017 is good for you all!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end with this series. Wow, didn't quite stick to schedule but I finished by the deadline!
> 
> It's been good coming back to writing, definitely was better as it went on but my creative writing isn't the best. (I'll be gone for a few weeks due to mock exams but I'll be back soon, resolution to write 50k words this year!)
> 
> **Please** do kudos or write a comment if you have time, I only post to have other people read and see people's reactions since I'd be writing fic either way, whether it's con-crit, nonsense, requests for other fics (or wanting a continuation for one of these) or to say that you enjoyed or even hated this!  
>  I'll be replying to them all :)


End file.
